Delusional Hero: WIFI Slayer
by Elpiji
Summary: [AU dari Para Pencuri Wifi] Aizen membuat kontrak dengan alien berkepala kotak, yang memberinya kekuatan untuk mengubah khayalannya menjadi kenyataan, dan berhasil menguasai 99,6% dunia. Untuk menghentikan Distopia Aizen, Hitsugaya Toushiro memutuskan berubah menjadi WIFI Slayer untuk mengembalikan dunia ke asalnya. Tokusatsu, humor, parody. [AU, OOC]


"Aizen! Menyerahlah, atau akan kuledakkan semua tabung elpiji yang ada di ruangan ini!"

Hitsugaya Toushiro, masih dengan kostum Cero-nya, menunjuk wajah Aizen dengan penuh kegagahan. Namun Aizen tidak berkutik. Ia sama sekali merasa tidak takut.

Punggungnya bergetar. Bukan karena ketakutan, namun karena menahan tawa.

"Haha. HAHAHAHAHA! Kau mau mengancamku?! Kau pikir ledakan dari beberapa tabung hijau seperti itu akan menghentikan impianku untuk menguasai dunia?! Jangan bercanda, bocah ubanan!"

"Bocah ubanan?!"

"Hal seperti itu tidaklah cukup, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Meskipun kau berlutut di kakiku, itu tidak akan menghentikan impianku. Aku akan menguasai sekolah ini, lalu, dunia! HWAHAHAHA!"

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHINA RAMBUTKUU!" Toushiro yang sudah termakan emosi langsung menekan tombol _detonator. _Secara serempak, keempat tabung elpiji khusus yang ada di keempat sudut ruangan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap, lalu...

"TUNGGU! Kau tidak seharusnya marah tentang itu—"

**DUAAAARRR!**

Ruangan kepala sekolah hancur berkeping-keping. Ledakan tersebut cukup untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Namun sayang sekali. Ternyata, tekad mereka berdua lebih kuat dibandingkan kematian yang menghampiri mereka.

Di saat terakhir, Aizen menjulurkan tangannya ke langit.

* * *

— **Aizen —**

* * *

Apa... itu?

Di mataku, aku melihat makhluk aneh berkepala kotak berwarna hijau yang menggunakan seragam seperti astronot. Matanya bulat, bagaikan mata boneka. Di belakangnya, berdiri robot aneh berbentuk UFO dan komputer yang memiliki wajah.

"**Kau ingin menguasai dunia?"**

Makhluk hijau berkepala kotak itu, memberikan tangannya padaku.

"**Katakan iya, dan aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan."**

Aku...

Aku...

"Aku akan menguasai dunia!"

Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, aku langsung mengambil tangan kecil makhluk itu. Di saat yang sama, dari tangan kami muncul sinar yang sangat menyilaukan. Aku menutup mataku dengan tangan yang lain.

"**Kalau begitu, terimalah kekuatan ini."**

Makhluk tersebut menghilang. Tidak, bukan menghilang. Sosoknya berubah menjadi bola kecil berwarna hitam. Bola tersebut melayang tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah dadaku.

"AAAAAKHH!"

Dadaku sakit. Terasa seperti cinta pertama.

Tidak lama kemudian, aku merasa kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir di setiap pembuluh darah. Di dadaku, menempel sebuah bola berwarna hitam keungu-unguan. Kekuatan seolah mengalir dengan deras dari situ.

"Aku... Akan menguasai dunia... Tunggu saja, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kau tidak akan dapat menghentikanku!"

* * *

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo.**

Ini fanik AU dari fanfik AU saya yang lain (lol). Ini adalah versi AU dari arc Tirani Kejam Aizen yang ada di fanik Para Pencuri Wifi (kalo enggak salah chapter 15-18). Saya kepengen bikin fanfik tokusatsu, dan jadilah ini. Fanfik random gaje yang bergenre _humor, parody, action, sci-fi, drama, _dan _supernatural._

Fanfik ini berbau _chuunibyou. _Jadi harap maklum. Selamat membaca.

— **Delusional Hero: WIFI Slayer —  
— Pentium #01: **Berubah! Pahlawan Delusional, WIFI Slayer! —

— Bukan POV Siapapun —

* * *

'Semuanya... Sudah berakhir...'

Begitulah isi pikiran Hitsugaya Toushiro. Bukannya berhasil menyelamatkan sekolahnya dari ancaman tirani milik Aizen, bom elpiji rancangannya malah menghancurkan seluruh sekolah yang baru dimasukinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa merasakan satupun rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apakah aku... Sudah di surga?"

"Tidak. Kau belum ke surga."

Cahaya putih bersih yang menutupi seluruh pandangan Toushiro mulai dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam warna. Warna-warna tersebut satu-persatu mulai menciptakan bentuk, yang pada akhirnya memberikan gambaran visual yang lengkap kepada matanya.

Ia mencoba mendudukkan dirinya di atas permukaan tanah yang kasar. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

"Ini aneh. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku yakin aku telah mati di dalam ledakan bersama Aizen. Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup?"

Matanya melirik ke sekitar. Ia berada di tempat yang ia sama sekali tidak kenal. Ia seharusnya berada di (reruntuhan) SMA Karakura. Tapi apa yang ada di pandangan matanya sekarang berbeda. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sebuah kota...

Yang dipenuhi wajah Aizen.

"..."

Sebuah patung Liberty dalam Aizen-_version, _sebuah gedung raksasa dengan bendera bergambar wajah Aizen di puncaknya, televisi yang terus menerus menyanyikan lagu pujian kepada Aizen, poster-poster di dinding perumahan yang bertuliskan 'All Hail Aizen!' atau 'Milik Pribumi Aizen' dengan wajah sombong Aizen di atasnya.

"... Gue... Kayaknya lagi mimpi... Tidur lagi, ah."

Toushiro memejamkan matanya. Kemudian membukanya lagi setelah lima detik.

Pemandangan di depan matanya tidak berubah. Ia terdiam. Keringat dingin terlihat di dahinya. Pikirannya sekarang penuh akan keinginan buat meniru gaya bicara Gintoki Sakata saat lagi mengatakan '_NANI KOREE?!'._

"Sayang sekali, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ini bukan mimpi."

Kepala Toushiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang daritadi sempat ia lupakan. Yanga da di pandangan matanya sekarang adalah sesosok perempuan berdada _oversize, _berambut pirang bergelombang, yang sedang memakai pakaian resmi.

"Anu... Anda tante girang?"

"Bukan."

"Oh, gitu. Saya sempat mengira anda tante girang. Tapi setelah dilihat baik-baik, anda sebenarnya adalah Ibu Matsumoto, ya."

"Daritadi juga saya emang Matsumoto Rangiku..." Rangiku menghela nafas sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia melihat ke arah sosok Toushiro yang pakaiannya compang-camping dan sedang bersandar pada dinding minimarket Aizenmart.

"Selamat datang di Aizenpolis, ibukota Negara USA, United States of Aizenia."

Kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Rangiku membuat Toushiro memasang wajah _'wut?'._

"Singkatnya begini. Sesaat setelah ruangan kepala sekolah meledak, Aizen yang diambang kematian berhubungan dengan alien yang berasal dari planet Tertien. Sebelum nyawanya menghilang, Aizen telah menerima Hougyoku, sebuah bola ajaib yang mampu membuat khayalannya menjadi kenyataan."

"Cerita yang bagus. Tinggal tambahin sedikit unsur _harem _dan ilustrasi _ecchi, _serta protagonis yang bermuka tebal, itu bisa jadi _light novel _yang nyaingin SAO," sindir Toushiro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, cubit pipimu sendiri."

Toushiro mencubit pipinya sendiri sekeras mungkin.

"Sakit."

"Tuh. Apa kataku."

"Oke-oke. Aku percaya. Kalau begitu, jika ini adalah dunia khayalan Aizen, kenapa Ibu Matsumoto bisa berbicara padaku tanpa dipengaruhi oleh kekuatan Aizen?"

"Karena aku gurumu," ujar Rangiku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Itu kalimat yang keren. Tapi sayangnya tidak nyambung."

Rangiku menggaruk rambutnya, sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang bagus untuk dikatakan. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu, ia langsung mengelok kantung rok hitamnya, dan melemparkan apa yang ia temukan ke Toushiro.

"Apa ini?" Toushiro memperhatikan barang yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Rangiku. "Warnanya putih, lembut, dan memiliki dua sayap..."

"Ah, salah. Itu pembalut sachet-anku."

"Jangan kasih muridmu sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti ini!" jawab Toushiro sambil memasang wajah memelas dan memberikan benda yang ada di tangannya kembali kepada pemiliknya.

"Yang ingin kuberikan adalah ini."

Toushiro menerima sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna putih. Ia membolak-balik benda tersebut. "Ini... Semsong Galaxy Moon 4?! Ibu beneran mau ngasih ini ke saya?! Ibu benar-benar mau ngasih saya _smartphone _pertama yang sudah sampai 6G dan punya emulator PS4 ini?!"

"Ckckck," Rangiku tersenyum bangga. "Bukan cuma itu."

"Itu adalah _WIFI Changer. _Alias _Winger!" _lanjut Rangiku sambil memberi jempol.

"Aku tidak tahu WIFI Changer itu apaan. Tapi singkatan barusan itu benar-benar merubah artinya. Beneran. Tolong ganti."

"Kalo gitu... _Finger_?"

"... Makin jauh..." Toushiro memandang jauh ke langit, seolah sedang berpikir _kenapa manusia seperti ini bisa jadi guru Bahasa Inggris... _dengan pandangan suram.

"Pokoknya, ini adalah WIFI Changer. Alatmu untuk berubah."

"Berubah?" Toushiro bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudnya? Jadi semacam Power Ranger, gitu?"

"Ehm. Biar Ibu jelaskan sejarah planet Aizeneo ini."

Toushiro duduk dengan diam mendengarkan.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala, ketika Homo Sapiens sempurna telah tercipta."

'_Keren. Ini bahkan ngalahin 'pada dahulu kala'-nya dongeng rakyat,' _komentar Toushiro di dalam hati.

"Di antara para homo-homo itu (ini ambigu), terdapatlah dua homo (ini tambah ambigu) yang memiliki kepintaran jauh lebih pintar daripada homo sapiens lainnya. Mereka disebut sebagai Homo Aizepenus. Pada zaman tersebut, mereka berdua telah memimpin homo-homo lainnya untuk lebih maju. Berkat dua Homo Aizepenus inilah, dikenal apa yang disebut sebagai Jaman Perunggu, Jaman Perak, Jaman Emas, Jaman Logam, hingga Jaman Aluminium Foil."

'_...' _(_speechless)._

"Tentu saja, jaman-jaman tersebut bukanlah hasil dari kepintaran dua Homo Aizepenus tersebut saja, melainkan dari keturunan dua Homo Aizepenus tersebut, yang menghasilkan Homo Aizepenus lainnya yang memiliki kepintaran yang sama tingginya. Selain keturunan murni Homo Aizepenus, terdapat juga keturunan campuran antara Homo Aizepenus dan Homo Sapiens biasa yang disebut sebagai Homo Arrancarus."

'_... Tiba-tiba muncul unsur keturunan murni-tidak murni...' _(tambah _speechless_)

"Sekitar 65 juta tahun kemudian, alias sekarang—"

'_SKIPNYA KEJAUHAAAAN!'_

"—Keturunan murni dari Homo Aizepenus, Sousuke Aizen, serta keturunan kotor, Homo Arrancarus, telah menguasai 99,6% dunia ini. "

'_Nanggung, woii! Dan lagian, kenapa keturunan murni dan keturunan kotor bisa kerja sama?! Ini apaan?! Semacam sindiran buat orang yang suka ngebuat cerita tentang keturunan darah kotor yang ngelawan darah murni?!_'

"Sedangkan, 0,4% yang tersisa dikuasai oleh kami, WIFI. _World Institution of Freedom and Liberation."_

"... WIFI itu hak cipta gue, woi! Dan kenapa singkatan WIFI yang sebelumnya amburadul gitu bisa jadi kedengeran keren?!"

"Dengarkan sampai selesai. WIFI, seperti namanya, adalah perkumpulan orang yang ingin bebas dari tirani keturunan Aizen dan Arrancar. Sepertinya Aizen memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk mengalahkannya di dunia khayalannya sendiri. Dan kami, WIFI, akhirnya berhasil menciptakan barang yang ada di tanganmu itu, WIFI Changer."

Toushiro menatap HP Semsong Galaxy Moon 4 yang di tangannya saat ini.

"Benda tersebut, jika diaktifkan, akan secara otomatis memanggil WIFI Slayer Device dari satelit kami yang ada di luar angkasa, dan memasangkannya di tubuhmu, meningkatkan sistem metabolisme dan kekuatan tubuhmu, memberimu kekuatan khusus, dan merubahmu menjadi WIFI Slayer."

"WIFI Slayer?"

"Benar. Ujung tombak dari WIFI untuk mengalahkan Aizen."

"Aku... Menjadi WIFI Slayer?"

"Benar!" Rangiku memegang tangan Toushiro. "Tolonglah, Hitsugaya! Kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami! Kau harus mengalahkan Aizen, menghancurkan Hougyoku, dan mengembalikan kita semua ke dunia nyata!"

"Aku... Menyelamatkan dunia...?"

"IYA!"

"Kayaknya sakit. Ogah, ah."

_Gubrak!_

Rangiku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Toushiro, "Kenapa?! Kenapa?! KENAPA?!"

"Sekali aja cukup..." Toushiro membuang wajahnya. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku ini hanyalah anak SMA biasa yang menghabiskan tigaperempat dari masa remajanya di depan monitor. Aku tidak pernah olahraga, ataupun belajar bela diri. Mustahil aku bisa melakukan hal seperti menyelamatkan dunia."

"... Begitu..."

"Benar... Maaf."

Rangiku tertunduk. Begitu juga dengan Toushiro. Mereka berdua sama-sama memandangi permukaan tanah yang merupakan lapangan parkir dari Aizenmart.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa."

Rangiku berjalan secara perlahan, meninggalkan Toushiro.

Toushiro menatap punggung mantan gurunya itu dengan pandangan nanar.

* * *

Toushiro berjalan dengan pandangan kosong di trotoar. Kota Karakura yang ia kenal telah berubah menjadi Aizenpolis, kota yang terlahir dari khayalan gila Aizen yang menjadi kenyataan.

Sesekali, ia menendang batu yang ia temui. Sesekali juga, ia memandang langit sambil menggumamkan kalimat puitis.

Toushiro melihat pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini. Seragam _cosplay _yang sudah compang-camping. Ia tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, sehingga mengganti baju adalah hal yang mustahil. Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah mencuri.

Benar. Mencuri.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu..."

Meskipun mulutnya bicara begitu, tapi kakinya sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam toko baju Aizen's Jeans and Jacket.

"Toko ini punya Aizen, dan Aizen adalah orang jahat. Enggak ada yang salah dari mencuri dari orang jahat, 'kan?"

Berpikiran begitu, Toushiro mengambil sebuah kaos putih, jaket tipis berwarna hitam, dan celana jins yang sewarna dengan jaketnya. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan pelanggan lain yang memperhatikan penampilannya yang compang-camping, Toushiro mengambil ketiga pakaian tersebut ke ruang pas.

Toushiro masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mencoba baju tersebut, kemudian langsung mengganti pakaian compang-campingnya dengan pakaian hasil curiannya tadi.

"Oke... Setelah ini, aku tinggal berlari keluar dari toko, dan terus berlari sampai tidak dapat dikejar lagi."

Merasa telah siap, Toushiro langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang pas.

_Siiiing._

Baru saja melangkahkan satu kakinya, Toushiro sudah merasakan aura dingin mengintai tengkuknya. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Kosong..."

Padahal menurut ingatannya, toko ini tadi lumayan penuh dengan ibu-ibu serta perempuan cabe yang sedang mengobrol sembari memilih-milih baju. Tapi sekarang, toko tersebut kosong.

Tidak. Tidak benar-benar kosong.

Ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca.

Benar. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi aneh yang memanjang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seperti topi adat dari suatu daerah, namun dalam versi putih.

"Cih. Ketahuan, ya."

Toushiro mendecihkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat jelas. Ia menatap mata om-om pemilik toko yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, mencoba menakuti pria itu. Toushiro mencoba mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi. Namun sayang sekali, Toushiro bukanlah orang terpilih yang memiliki _haoshoku haki._

"Beraninya kau mencuri di toko Maharaja Aizen!"

Om-om itu berteriak sambil menunjuk batang hidung Toushiro dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?!"

"Err... Karakter sekali pakai ciptaan Om Tite Kubo?"

"JANGAN KATAKAN!" om-om itu memegangi dadanya. "Hatiku masih sakit menerima kenyataan itu, jadi tolong jangan dikatakan lagi."

"Ah, oke."

Om-om itu menarik nafas, kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana panjangnya.

"Namaku Shawlong. Seorang _arrancar._"

Toushiro memasang aba-aba berlari. Sembari memasang aba-aba, dan mendengar perkenalan ala komik _shonen _dari Shawlong, ia memikirkan jalan keluar.

"Jenis kelaminku laki-laki."

_Sepertinya aku bisa menerobos dinding kaca... Tapi kayaknya menyakitkan. Cari jalan lain dulu._

"Hal yang kusukai adalah putih salju, dan hal yang kubenci adalah noda pada pakaian."

_Bagaimana dengan pergi dari pintu belakang? Ah, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Pilihan ini sepertinya tidak berguna. Harus pikirkan cara lain._

"Aku lebih suka The Amazing Spider-Man daripada Spider-Man yang dulu."

"AAAAH! Diem dikit kenapa?! Gue lagi mikir! Lagian, perkenalan lu daritadi sumpah enggak penting banget?! Dan apa-apaan 'hal yang kubenci noda pada pakaian'?! Emangnya lu siapa?! Nagara dari Ueki Plus?!"

"Waktu berbicara telah selesai, bocah."

Shawlong menarik kedua tangannya keluar dari kantung celananya. Di kedua tangannya sekarang terdapat gunting berwarna perak yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Cih," Toushiro mendecih. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Memaksa otak jeniusnya untuk berpikir lebih cepat dari yang biasa. 'Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke opsi pertama.'

_Drap drap drap!_

Shawlong berlari sambil mengayunkan gunting di tangannya, bersiap untuk memotong Toushiro. Toushiro bukannya berlari menjauh, dia malah berlari dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi ke arah Shawlong.

"Rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup, bocah!" Shawlong mengeluarkan senyuman sinis. Ia mengayunkan gunting di tangan kanannya, bersiap menusuk perut Toushiro. "UOOOOH!"

Toushiro, bukannya ketakutan, ia malah mengeluarkan senyuman sinis. "Menjulurkan tangan seperti itu, dasar bodoh," saat gunting sudah beberapa senti dari perutnya, Toushiro langsung memukul tangan Shawlong dengan tangan kirinya, membuatnya menjatuhkan guntingnya, lalu membuat kakinya bergerak lebih cepat, "RODEO DRIVE!"

Dengan percepatan tiba-tiba, Toushiro kini sudah berada di belakang Shawlong yang tercengang. Shawlong menggeram kesal, lalu langsung berbalik, mengejar Toushiro dari belakang, bersiap menusuk Toushiro menggunakan guntingnya yang satu lagi.

Toushiro melompat. Kedua kakinya melayang dari tanah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya, kemudian menabrak pintu kaca yang terkunci dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

_DBUGH!_

"..."

Kaca tersebut tidak pecah.

Keringat dingin mengalir turun dari dahi Toushiro. Ia merasakan aura dingin dari belakang punggungnya.

"Sayang sekali, bocah. Pintu ini terbuat dari campuran kaca, plastik, dan _aizenium. _Ini bahkan tidak akan retak meskipun ditembak dengan pistol. Hidupmu berakhir disini, pencuri."

_Jleb._

Toushiro merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyakitkan di daerah sekitar lambungnya.

'Ah... Jadi begini rasanya ditusuk dari belakang...'

Tiba-tiba, di kepala Toushiro terngiang sebuah musik. Seolah itu adalah BGM untuk mengantarkan kematiannya.

_Jangan lagi kamu~ menusuk diriku~ dari belakang~  
Karena rasanya itu~ sakit bukan main~ sakit minta ampun~_

Toushiro terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai. Kepalanya tersantuk pada pintu kaca, turun terperosot secara perlahan. Shawlong kemudian membuka kunci pintu kaca tersebut, dan membukanya. Membuat Toushiro jatuh tersungkur keluar dari toko pakaiannya.

Toushiro menatap nanar pada lantai lapangan parkir yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

'Jadi... Aku... Akan mati karena mencuri pakaian yang lagi diskon setengah harga... Padahal kupikir pemiliknya akan memaafkanku...'

"Kau pikir aku sudah puas, hah?!" Shawlong ternyata belum pergi. Ia menginjak-injak gunting yang menancap di tubuh Toushiro dengan begitu kuatnya, seolah ingin membuatnya masuk lebih dalam.

Toushiro merasakan sangat kesakitan. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak dapat berteriak kesakitan.

"Aku..."

Pikiran Toushiro mulai melayang tidak jelas.

"Ingin kekuatan..."

"Kata-kata itulah yang ingin kudengar, Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

_BRUAAK!_

"Ohok!" Shawlong terdorong lima meter karena tendangan _Dynamic Entry _dari seorang perempuan. Perempuan tersebut adalah Rangiku.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyiksa bocah kecil seperti dia," Rangiku memasang wajah marah. Ia berlutut, melihat wajah Toushiro dari dekat. "Kau ingin kekuatan, 'kan?"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan.

Rangiku tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeluarkan barang yang tadi siang diberikannya kepada Toushiro dari kantong celana _training-_nya, kemudian menaruhnya di tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Hitsugaya, kau masih bisa menggerakkan jarimu?"

Toushiro mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama, tekan tombol _power _yang ada di samping dua kali. Lalu, setelah layarnya menyala, gerakkan jarimu dari atas ke bawah layar, lalu dari kiri ke kanan. Akan muncul sebuah lingkaran di tengah. Letakkan jempolmu di tengah lingkaran, dan lakukan otenfikasi suara dengan mengatakan 'Pahlawan Delusional, WIFI Slayer'."

Dengan susah payah, Toushiro menggerakkan jari-jarinya mengikuti instruksi dari Rangiku. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan WIFI Changer ke mulutnya, lalu ia berbicara dengan segala tenaganya yang tersisa, "Pahlawan... Delusional, WIFI Slayer..."

* * *

**[Satelit WIFI di Luar Angkasa]**

_Entering Devicing Mode: CLEAR.  
WIFI Code Autentification: CLEAR.  
Devicing User Autentification: CLEAR.  
Voice Autentification: CLEAR.  
ALL REQUIREMENTS ARE CLEARED. CONDITION: OK._

_WIFI Slayer: White Frost Device is ready to launch. The device will launching on.. 3... 2... 1... GO!_

* * *

Dari langit malam yang hitam gulita, lima buah bongkahan besi berwarna putih turun dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa terbakar saat melewati atmosfer. Toushiro memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dua buah bongkaran besi panjang melayang mendekati kaki Toushiro. Besi berwarna putih berbentuk sepatu tersebut terbelah, membungkus kaki Toushiro, kemudian tertutup dengan rapat lagi. Begitu juga dengan dua buah tangan besi yang kini menempel di tangan Toushiro.

Terakhir, sebuah kacamata aneh tanpa bingkai dengan kaca berwarna merah tertempel di kepalanya, menggantung di telinganya menggunakan tangkainya yang berbentuk seperti sayap.

Tunggu. Ternyata, bagian kepala tadi bukanlah yang terakhir.

Ada satu cahaya lagi yang turun dari langit. Benda tersebut tepat melayang di depan Toushiro. Sebuah pedang dengan gagang berbentuk seperti bintang segi empat. Toushiro menggenggamnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Toushiro dapat berdiri dengan tegap. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Rasa sakit seolah hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Toushiro menatap pedang yang ada di tangannya.

Sebuah instruksi muncul di kacamata Toushiro.

_[Ini adalah senjata anda, Hyourinmaru. Pedang yang memiliki bilah khusus yang memiliki suhu minus sepuluh derajat celcius yang tidak akan pernah naik. Dengan perintah suara, anda dapat mengaktifkan mode penghenti waktu.]_

"Penghenti waktu...?"

_Dziiing._

Secara tiba-tiba, seluruh pandangan Toushiro berubah menjadi hitam-putih. Bukan hanya itu. Seluruh gerakan terhenti. Mulut Rangiku yang sedang ternganga, mata Shawlong yang sedang berkedip. Semuanya seolah terhenti secara paksa.

... Untuk lima detik.

_[Jika diaktifkan, mode penghenti waktu akan menghentikan waktu selama lima detik. Meskipun sebenarnya, tubuh dan otak andalah bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya, sehingga satu detik bagi orang lain, sama dengan lima detik bagi anda.]_

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Ini kelewatan keren!" teriak Toushiro sambil melompat-lompat. "Desainnya keren, kemampuannya juga keren! Meskipun kacamatanya norak, tapi secara keseluruhan, ini beneran keren!"

"Benar, Toushiro. Sekarang, kau sudah memiliki kekuatan. Cepat kalahkan pria itu!" Rangiku menunjuk Shawlong yang memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh? Ngalahin pria biasa kayak gitu dengan kostum kayak gini?" tanya Toushiro dengan wajah ragu. "Kurasa itu agak berlebihan..."

"HAAAH?! Pria biasa, katamu?! Jangan bercanda, bocah ubanan!"

"UBANAN?!"

Kata-kata barusan adalah kata yang paling tidak ingin Toushiro dengar sepanjang hidupnya. Kenapa? Karena Toushiro seorang anti rasisme.

"Kau... Beraninya kau... Beraninya kau menghina kaum rambut putiih! Menghinaku sama saja kau menghina Gintoki, Kuroko, dan Tachibana Kanade sekaligus! Kau mau Gintoki menghancurkan dunia Bleach, _hah_?!"

Benar. Toushiro adalah seorang anti-rasisme yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kaum karakter berambut putih, dan tokoh favoritnya adalah Gintoki Sakata.

"Berisik!" Shawlong mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. "Sekarang, kau akan merasakan kekuatanku..."

"Hitsugaya! Hati-hati!" teriak Rangiku. "Dia akan melakukan _hentai_!"

"HAH?!"

"Maksudku _berubah_!"

"Bilang _henshin _aja kenapa?! Cuma Franky yang boleh make kata _hentai _buat berubah!"

"_Langit, bumi, bintang dan bulan bersatu di bawah kekuasaan Maharaja Aizen. Memberikan kekuatan, kecerdasan, dan kemampuan melampaui batasan," _Shawlong mulai merapalkan mantra. "_Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan Maharaja Aizen, Resureccion, TIJERETA!"_

_BWUUUUSH!_

"Ohok, ohok." Toushiro dan Rangiku terbatuk-batuk akibat efek asap berlebihan dari transformasi makhluk yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan, asap mulai menghilang. Menampilkan sosok Shawlong yang sudah dilengkapi armor. Kesepuluh jarinya kini terlihat memanjang sampai lima puluh sentimeter, topi aneh yang ada di atas kepalanya makin terlihat aneh, dan di dadanya sudah terdapat pelindung yang melindungi area jantungnya.

"Bersiaplah menemui kematianmu, Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

* * *

Toushiro mencengkram pedangnya dengan kuat. Menghilangkan segala rasa takut.

'_Santai, Toushiro. Santai. Anggap aja sekarang kamu dijebak oleh seorang maniak di dalam dunia _game _kastil melayang, dan kamu adalah seorang solo player yang overpowered yang punya harem cewek cantik, adik perempuan yang imut, tukang tempa yang punya bintik kayak Ace, dan seorang pettanko yang bawa naga kemana-mana.' _setelah memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri, ia mengangguk penuh kesiapan.

Dengan mata penuh keyakinan, Toushiro menatap Shawlong yang berlari ke arahnya, bersiap mengayunkan kesepuluh jari-jari super panjangnya untuk membelah dirinya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Makhluk bodoh. _Player _kelas rendahan macam dirimu harusnya jangan mengganggu _solo player _yang bisa mengalahkan boss lantai sendirian sepertiku," ujar Toushiro, menghayati perannya. "_Dimension Pause."_

_Dziiing._

Sekali lagi, Toushiro memasuki dunia monokrom berkecepatan cahaya. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya berhenti. Seperti namanya, menghentikan gerakan dimensi untuk sesaat.

Toushiro berlari dengan cepat ke arah Shawlong, bersiap menebaskan pedang bersuhu minus sepuluh derajat celciusnya ke dada pria tersebut. "AAAAAAH!"

Sebagai penganut aliran teriakan = meningkatkan kekuatan, Toushiro berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sambil menebas dada Shawlong.

Toushiro melirik ke belakang. Ia melihat darah secara perlahan muncrat dari dada musuhnya. Sang WIFI Slayer tersebut lalu menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, bersamaan dengan habisnya periode lima detik cahayanya.

_CRAAASH!_

Darah keluar dari daerah yang ditebas oleh Toushiro. Shawlong mulai kehilangan kesadaran tanpa sempat mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Tubuhnya terjatuh, dengan Toushiro yang berdiri di belakangnya. Jika Shawlong meledak, maka Toushiro pasti akan benar-benar terlihat seperti Power Ranger.

"M-mustahil..."

Toushiro menatap nanar pria yang kini terkapar di tanah tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang WIFI Slayer—" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan _quote _kerennya, tubuh pemuda kecil itu langsung ambruk ke tanah.

* * *

"...!"

Terbangun dari tidurnya, Toushiro langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Merasa pusing akibat bangun mendadak, ia langsung menidurkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

"Kau terkena anemia karena kehilangan banyak darah. Tenang saja, lukamu sekarang sudah kami obati. Kau bisa tenang sekarang."

Rangiku yang menjelaskan keadaan Toushiro sambil tersenyum lembut kepada anak yang terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang seadanya yang ada di depannya.

"Kupikir lukaku langsung sembuh saat aku berubah."

"Tidak. Peralatan itu memberikan anastesia berdosis tinggi tanpa kau sadari, untuk membuat tubuhmu tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit, sekaligus memberikan... Ehm..."

"Memberikan apa?!" tanya Toushiro. "Apa yang kau dimasukkan alat itu ke dalam tubuhku?!"

"... _Aizenyte."_

"... Apaan?"

"Obat yang meningkatkan stamina, adrenalin, semangat, kekuatan, dan kemampuan berpikir secara drastis untuk sesaat."

"Maksudnya _dopping?! _Jadi saat aku berubah tadi tubuhku dibius sekaligus diberi _dopping_?!"

"Yaaah...," Rangiku menggaruk rambutnya. "Sekarang kita tinggal di dunia khayalan Aizen, sih. Tubuhmu di dunia nyata enggak kenapa-napa, kok. Anggap saja dunia ini adalah semacam dunia dimana rencana 'Mata Bulan'-nya Madara berhasil."

Toushiro diam untuk sesaat.

"Tapi kalau aku kalah dari Aizen?!"

"Kamu akan jadi pemuda pecandu tunawisma!" jawab Rangiku sambil memberikan jempolnya. "Kamu enggak bisa berhenti sekarang. _Aizenyte _bersifat candu. Artinya, kau harus terus bertarung hingga dapat mengalahkan Aizen, atau kau hanya akan menjadi Pemuda Pecandu A yang muncul di _background _film."

"Tunggu. Itu artinya... Kau menjebakku?!"

"Tidak ada cara lain," Rangiku menunduk dengan wajah suram. "Kalau tidak menggunakan WIFI Device, kita tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Aizen."

Toushiro menatap ke seluruh arah, "... Baiklah. Aku—"

"—Aku akan menjadi WIFI Slayer, mengalahkan Aizen, dan menyelamatkan dunia!"

* * *

~ **To Be Continued ~**

* * *

_**Catatan Penulis:**_

_Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda? Aneh? Lucu? Pantes lanjut? Enggak pantes dibuat? Tapi saya sebenarnya seneng bikin ini. Kenapa? Soalnya bisa ngerandom unlimited, karena settingnya di dunia khayalan. :D_

_**Glosarium:  
**__Dimension Pause = Penghenti Dimensi. Karena rasanya enggak elit teriak 'Penghenti Waktu!', jadi Toushiro memutuskan untuk menamakan teknik merubah satu detik menjadi lima detiknya dengan nama ini.  
WIFI Device = Peralatan super ciptaan WIFI, harapan terakhir untuk melawan Aizen. Anggap aja semacam Parts-partsnya Iron-Man, cuma buat kaki, tangan, dan kacamata doang.  
WIFI Slayer = Pengguna WIFI Device. Saat ini hanya Toushiro. Karena temanya Power Ranger, jadi nanti semua karakter utama PPW jadi Slayer semua, kok.  
Setting = Kota Aizenpolis, negara USA, planet Aizeneo._

_Pertanyaan lain silahkan tanyakan lewat review. Saya males bikin FAQ. #ditabok_


End file.
